


Say You Won't Let Go

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by my Playlist [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Friends, Drunkenness, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fic inspired by the song, "Say You Won't Let Go", by James Arthur."I knew I loved you then"
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Inspired by my Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715371
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!!! I couldn't fall asleep last night and when this song started playing, I just knew I had to write a story for it!
> 
> Make sure you are all washing your hands and wearing masks when you go out. I love you all so much <3

It was strange- how it happened.

Kuro had never been able to get Kenma to join him on his bi-weekly trips to the club before. Kenma always said no, insisting that he didn’t want to get in the way of Kuro, who he assumed was looking for a hook-up. Surprisingly, Kuroo never brought anyone home. Every other week, Kuro would come home sweaty and slightly drunk but never with a partner. And it was on one of these nights that Kuroo begged Kenma to join him the next time. For reasons unbeknownst to himself, Kenma agreed. Maybe it was because Kuroo was tugging at his sleeves while he sat on his knees. Maybe it’s because Kuroo looked offended and defeated every time Kenma said no. Maybe it was because he had never been able to say “no” to Kuro for long.

So, here he was- in the middle of a club with his back pressed against Kuro’s chest. He never realized it before, how warm Kuro’s chest was. Despite the sweaty bodies and heated air around him, Kenma appreciated the warmth that radiated off of Kuro. If he turned his head just a little bit to his right, he could smell the faint coffee scent that had always been a part of Kuro. Enveloped in the coffee scent, Kenma didn’t focus on anything else, until a whisper startled him.

“Kitten, I want another drink. You coming?”

Of course Kenma was coming. He didn’t want to be alone. So he trailed behind Kuro, gripping the taller man’s jacket tightly. As he watched Kuro order more shots, he grimaced. Kuro was going to be very, very, very drunk. With that in mind, he ordered another sugary cocktail knowing that he was going to have to get the both of them home tonight.

_(We danced the night away, we drank too much.)_

By the time they finally stumbled into their shared apartment, Kenma was exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep for the next decade. But Kuro had other plans. As soon as he ungracefully flopped on the couch, he bounced right back up and ran straight to the bathroom. Kenma heard the door swing open and the ceramic toilet lid being yanked open. He sighed as he followed his best friend into the bathroom

_(I held your hair back when you were throwing up.)_

When Kenma appeared in the doorway, he was met with the sight of Kuro, lying against the tub with vomit in the toilet. Before he could say anything, Kuro lurched forward again and continued to retch. Slowly, he approached the older man and gently ran his fingers through the dark, surprisingly soft hair. Kuro seemed to ease at that so his repeated the action, stroking his fingers through the messy, sweaty hair. 

_(Then you smiled, over your shoulder. For a minute I was stone-cold sober.)_

When Kuro stopped heaving, Kenma paused for a second, giving the nauseated man a chance to move back into a lying position or get up. He was not expecting Kuro to flash him a weak smile.

Honestly, it knocked the air out of him. He forgot to breathe. A smile that was so familiar yet breathtaking. Kenma felt it then, like a bucket of cold water was being dumped over his head. The realization was so strong, he missed when Kuro moved to throw up again.

_(I knew I loved you then, but you’d never know)_

He was in love with Kuro. He, Kozume Kenma, was in love with his best friend. The emotions rushed through him at an alarming rate.

First it was happiness: he was in love with his best friend. He was in love with a person who had already gained his trust, who knew him better than he knew himself.

But then, it was fear: how would Kuro react if he knew? If he confessed, would he ruin the relationship that they already had?

It progressed into a downward spiral as he began to feel insecure. Why would Kuro like him? Kuro was practically his brother- well, until now. Kuro had seen him at his worst. Kuro had seen him fall apart.

_(Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go)_

So Kenma decided to keep his secret, because keeping it a secret would assure that Kuro would stay; that Kuro wouldn’t leave him.

At 3 in the morning, Kenma had finally gotten Kuro into his own bed. It had taken the better part of the hour to get Kuro out of his jeans so Kenma just left him in his boxers for convenience’s sake. With one last stroke of the dark hair, Kenma turned to leave.

But his feet wouldn’t move. The thoughts bouncing in his head wouldn’t let him leave.

When he turned around, the moonlight gently danced over Kuro’s features. The usual smirk that was constantly painted onto Kuro’s face was gone. Instead, he seemed relaxed, vulnerable even.

_(I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old)_

And standing there, Kenma allowed himself to dream. He allowed himself to think about what his life would be like with Kuro at his side as more than just a best friend, but as a boyfriend, a husband and after.

_(I wanna live with you, even when we’re ghosts)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Honestly, this was supposed to be a fluff fic but the plot kind of got away from me. I only used the first half of the song but I might add another chapter to this and write about KuroKen getting together! (That would def be fluff!)


End file.
